


Stolen Moments

by caesar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RivaHisu, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, light feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: When they fuck, they fuck like champions, but there’s small moments that show how deeply they’ve grown to care for one another.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% an excuse to write smut, not even gonna lie
> 
> enjoy!

What a sight this would be to walk in on.

 

The Queen on her knees before her former captain, getting face-fucked. Her hair is disheveled as Levi’s fingers work through it, keeping it pulled back as she works on him, her lips red from effort wrapped around his cock. The sounds are lewd even though she’s _really_ not trying to be loud, but she can’t help it when she’s so new to the task. She knows all too well how to please a woman, but a man?

 

Thankfully Levi has no qualms with letting her become familiar with him.

 

“Someone is going to hear us if you keep being so fucking loud,” he groans as he tosses his head back against the wall.

 

Historia pulls off of him with a ‘ _pop_ ’, earning a half-assed glare. Her lips are swollen and some saliva has trailed from the corner of her mouth, which would normally disgust him but he’s too distracted by her hand stroking his member. “You should of thought of that before you slipped your hand under my skirt in our meeting with the Commander,” she looks up at him pointedly, her blue eyes piercing. “I would’ve been content waiting but someone decided to get me going.” She squeezes the base of his cock as she speaks as if to punctuate her point.

 

Levi tightens his hold in her hair just enough to make her gasp as he pulls her head back, making her part her lips deliciously. “Listen here,  Your Highness ,” he snarls, his pupils blown with lust. “I’m not complaining, but I will if you get us caught and get  me in serious shit with Erwin because you keep sucking me off like hard candy.”

 

She giggles—fucking brat, she  _giggles_ —and she strokes him once, twice, lazily, her mouth hovering over the head of his cock as he loosens his grip on her hair.  “ Oh,  _Levi_ ,” she drawls his name out in a sultry tone, making him shiver, “you’re sweeter than any candy in the Walls.” She licks his weeping tip, slowly taking him back in her mouth before pulling back, her tongue dragging on the underside of his length with each bob of her head. His knees tremble and he chalks it up to his injury from the 57th Expedition, or maybe just years of abusing his body with the rough life he’s lived, but he forgets everything except the girl on her knees when she hollows out her cheeks, sounding absolutely lurid.

 

“Shit,” Levi whispers. He can feel the laughter from her, the sound reverberating with her mouth on him. He absently thrusts his hips shallowly, spurred on when the head of his cock reaches the back of her throat. He moans outright when she keeps bringing him there, allowing him to thrust into her mouth again, fucking her like he would her wet heat. He adjusts his hand so that he holds the back of her head, keeping her in place when he presses himself further in her mouth. The moment is brief, but when he lets her go her cheeks are red and her mouth is glistening with saliva and precum. “Sorry.” He pushes her hair back again, gently this time, and the gesture makes her smile.

 

When they fuck, they fuck like champions, but there’s small moments that show how deeply they’ve grown to care for one another.

 

The tender feeling is gone when he roughly pulls her to her feet, spinning them so that she’s facing the wall, her back to him. He pulls up her skirt and smacks her ass, smirking when she flinches in surprise.

 

“I thought you were worried about getting caught,” Historia remarks, putting her hands on the wall to brace herself. “Hypocrite.”

 

“Fuck off,” Levi retorts, lining himself up with her. She wiggles her hips, the head of his cock rubbing against her wet slit, and he growls. “I just can’t believe you aren’t wearing any fucking panties today.” With his words, Levi snaps his hips to hers so he’s inside of her in one quick movement. She gasps, the sound melting into a moan. Abandoning caution, he fucks her roughly, skin slapping skin loudly. His hold on her hips is bruising, sure to leave marks the next day, and he looks down as he watches himself slide in and out of her, his hips meeting her ass with each thrust. Historia has to stand on her toes so that he doesn’t have to hold her up, and her hands curl into fists as she’s pounded into.

 

“Levi, I—“ her words falter, another moan coming out instead. Levi reaches forward with one hand to cover her mouth, making her arch her back so he can keep his hand in place to muffle any sounds that she emits.

 

“So fucking  _loud_ .“ He moves his hand from her mouth to under her blouse from the bottom so he can take hold of her breasts, bouncing with each thrust that jolts her lithe body. The years have made her curves more defined and her body fuller, growing into the woman that he’s become so terribly fond of.

 

So fond that he’s begun to not care if the world knows he’s fucking Queen Historia until she sees stars. He would rather claim her from any other man or woman that would wish to do what he does.

 

“You’re mine,” Levi rumbles as he reaches his climax, pulling out and finishing on her thigh, dripping down her leg. They come down from  their high, breathing heavily, the musky smell of sex hanging over them.

 

With newfound gentleness, Levi takes a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his mess off of her leg. He takes care to not miss a drop, his callused hands holding her shaky knees as she recollects herself. He leaves featherlight kisses on each freckle and scar he comes across on her legs, lingering on those on her thighs. When his lips brush her inner thighs, she sighs and parts her legs absently, looking sinfully tempting to be unraveled all over again.

 

His mouth waters, but he fixates on the way Historia takes a deep breath to focus himself. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He stands as she turns to face him, her face flushed and her eyes glassy. She wraps her around around his neck, her fingers weaving through his hair. Their foreheads press together and their noses bump gently, breaths mingling in the quiet.

 

Levi leans down to kiss her bruised lips, moving slowly, careful to be tender.

 

“I have to go. Someone will come looking,” Historia murmurs as she parts, Levi’s lips curling into a small smile.

 

“Let them find us,” he says.

 

She grins and kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> much love


End file.
